orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oikawa Taisuke
__TOC__ Basics Name: '''Oikawa Taisuke '''Alias(es): '''Shakko (Red Fox) '''Place of birth: '''Honolulu, Hawaii, USA '''Date of birth: '''November 3, 2176 (25) '''Gender: Male Race: Japanese Height: '''170 cm/5'7" (generally looks 178 cm/5'10") '''Weight: '''52 kg/114 lb '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Sexuality: '''Open '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Family: *Oikawa Toko (Mother, location unknown) *Father unknown Abilities Persuasion The ability of suggestion, to force others to obey his spoken commands and wishes. He needs to speak in order for this ability to work, and it is easiest when his commands are clear and something that the affected person might actually want to do. If it is against their will, it often requires frequent repetition, but he has had some success with telling people to "Fuck off and die". Illusion The ability to manipulate how others perceive reality and can fool all of the senses. Taisuke's specialty is in manipulating how people perceive his person. He can keep up an altered perception of his own body without effort--although he may sleep, the illusion will still work on anyone close enough to actually see him. He can also create larger illusions, although it requires much more effort and focus, leaving him vulnerable to anyone that is not fooled. Ergokinesis The ability to manipulate all forms of energy. He can absorb energy from just about anything, but it is easier for him to absorb it from shadows and sexual energy. He stores the energy in his hoshi no tama, which glows brighter when it is full of energy. He can use this energy to give himself a boost or release the energy in foxfire--although it is actually more of a beam, and not very much like fire. Miscellaneous General Knowledge *Before 2199, he was known in the criminal underground as Shakko, a very successful swindler. No one seems to know the origin of the name, but he has gone by it since he was 16. *In January 2195, Taisuke was part of a very publicized trial for attempting to swindle a rich woman out of her money by romancing her. His crime was seen as detrimental to the evolved human community, as he used his ability of illusions to swindle the woman. The prosecution claimed that he also used his ability of persuasion, but he denied it and it could never be proven. He was sentenced to 20 year prison term at Kaua'i. *Despite the accusations of being a negative impact upon the evolved human community, Taisuke was viewed favorably by the public. At his trial, young women often showed up to offer their support. Family Bloodline *Taisuke is the only son of a single mother, who only knew his father for two weeks, at the end of which she was pregnant and never heard from him again, although occasionally she would receive small gifts. *Taisuke's father is actually quite old, and from a long line of dark kitsune,'' also known as Japanese foxes. He inherited his abilities from his father's side of the family, but he did not inherit his family's ability to transform shape from human to fox or the longevity of the lifespan. '' *He has never met his father or any member of his kitsune family. However, he has met several strangers during his adolescence who offered cryptic advice about his abilities (which made sense as soon as they were gone) or legends concerning the kitsune, so that he is quite aware of what his father is, if not his name. *When visiting areas with a local fox population, the animals are often seen around him. When he thinks no one is looking, he will sometimes talk to them. Hoshi no Tama *When he was born, a mysterious pearl was found next to his crib within hours of his birth. He did not want to be without it, so his mother put it on a chain and he wore it as a necklace, and later as a bracelet. The hoshi no tama is the source of much of his power; without it, his abilities are weakened and his ergokinesis is entirely useless. His hoshi no tama looks like a black pearl and since his time in prison, it is always around his neck on a chain. Criminal History *Prior to imprisonment, Taisuke was a very successful swindler.He began swindling at a very young age in very small ways, but by the time he was fifteen, he had dropped out of school to pursue a criminal lifestyle. In all of his early cons, he acted in a role of a child, often pretending to be a target's son to get small amounts of money. To do so, he would create the illusion that he looked like the target's son. *After he was comfortable in illusions, he changed his swindling style (age sixteen). His appearance varied greatly among con jobs, but he generally made himself look older, and swindled rich men and women for extraordinary amounts of money, through romantic interludes. When he disappeared after a con, his victims rarely believed that they had been swindled; the anger and accusations came from the target's families. **In this point of his "career", Taisuke traveled extensively across the United States to commit his crimes, but generally returned home to Honolulu on a regular basis. This is also the time during which the name Shakko became associated with a successful swindler based out of Hawaii. *By age eighteen, Taisuke's reputation was firm in the Oahu underground network, although there were a limited number of people who could testify as to his appearance. He also started to grow bored of the cons, experimenting in how far he could create an illusion of his appearance (sometimes appearing to be a woman) or just how little he needed to do to successfully swindle someone. *When he was caught in 2195, it was because the woman he was attempting to swindle had a son who nulled his ability to create illusions. He has since developed a dislike of nulls and nullifying devices out of his resentment for being caught in such a stupid manner. Role in Kaua'i He did what? Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Psychic Persuasion Category:Illusion Category:Ergokinesis Category:Shakko no Kazoku